


A Snowday

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk visits an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowday

It was the first winter since the monsters were able to get to the surface. It was cold, even for the Snowdin monsters, but they had coped, it’s better than being stuck in a mountain. It was snowing rather heavily outside, while Dreemurrs were lounging in their living room, Toriel Knitting, Asgore reading and tending to the fire, and Frisk was drawing.

“The snow shows no sign of stopping, and will continue on for maybe the next few days. Expect at least two more feet of snow on the ground tomorrow,” came from the television.

“Looks like school will be canceled, again,” stated Toriel. For the past few days there has been no respite from the snow. Big snowflakes rained down continuously from the heavens. The School has been closed for the while.

“That means more time to spend with both of you,” came from Frisk, who wore a large smile.

“But Frisk, I spend time with you every day at school, I’m your teacher,” chuckled Toriel.

“Yeah, but there you’re my teacher, not my mom.”

“I suppose so,” she looked up from her knitting, “What are you drawing, my child?”

“I’m just drawing for a friend,” she picked up the picture to show her, on it was the three of them, all smiling, “He doesn’t really get to see his family, so I try to help him out by giving him happy pictures.” Her smile faded for a little while, “I’m not sure how well it works for him, but he enjoys getting them.”

“I’m sure he loves it, Frisk,” came from Asgore, who was now looking over at the drawing, “They probably really appreciate you taking your time and doing things for them.”

“Yeah,” Frisk said, her smile now back, “I guess you’re right. What do you think, mom?”

“I think your drawing is lovely, Frisk. If you keep working on your drawing, you’ll get very good in no time at all.” She gave Frisk a small kiss on the brow, “and I’m pretty sure that this person loves them too.”

“I sure hope so,” replied Frisk.

Asgore let out a quiet yawn, “I’m going to retire for the night,” he ruffled up Frisk’s hair and gave him wife a kiss, “Goodnight both of you.”

The two wished him goodnight, and they heard his heavy footfalls as he walked down the hallway.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed too, Frisk,” said Toriel, “It’s getting a little late.”

“Ok, but after I finish this. I’m almost done”

Toriel nodded and continued on with her knitting. Frisk finished her drawing, and gave Toriel a hug goodnight and walked down to her room. Toriel still continued to knit, for she wasn’t tired.

As soon as she thought that, she dozed off into a light sleep.  
~~~  
A somewhat loud creak roused Toriel out of her sleep. She let out a confused “Hmmm…?” and looked over at the door, which closed with a slight click. Toriel got out of her chair and opened the door quietly, and looked out into the winter landscape. Small footprints led out of the doorway and down the street. What could Frisk be doing up so late?

Toriel followed the tracks, which led straight to Mt. Ebott. There were no mix ups with the footprints, they followed a practiced route; Frisk has been this way many times before.

At the entrance to the underground, Toriel could see the silhouette of Frisk. She wanted to call out and tell her to come home, but her curiosity got the better of her. She entered behind Frisk, staying a small distance behind her.

Frisk backtracked down through the CORE, Hotlands, and Snowdin, and finally opened the door of the Ruins. Toriel entered her old house, the silence and cold taking her off guard. It didn’t feel like a home anymore.  
Finally, Frisk got to her destination, the Golden Flowers. Toriel peered into the room from the entrance. “Asriel?” She called, “You there?”

Toriel covered her mouth to silence her gasp. Asriel was here? Before the thought could manifest further, a small Flower popped up from the rest of them, it looked up at Frisk.

“Hey Frisk.” It said.

Toriel nearly fainted from shock. That voice… it was her son’s. That Flower was Asriel.

“I brought another drawing, hope you like it.” Frisk pulled the piece of paper from her coat pocket, and unfolded it for him to see. He stared at it for a while taking in every detail, his eyes grew sad.

“Th-Thank you Frisk,” the boy’s voice weak, “You don’t know how much this means to me. I miss them. I miss them so much.” Tears flowed down and off of his petals, “I forgot what sadness felt like for the longest time, and feeling it again… it’s so bittersweet. I’m glad to know I can feel, but… the feeling hurts so much, like something’s piercing my heart.” He hiccupped, starting to sob. “But, please remember not to tell them. I don’t want them to see me like this; it would hurt them too much.”

Frisk frowned at the flower, and nodded solemnly. She pinned the picture next to where she put the others, the wall filled with small doodles of all of her friends. She waved goodbye to the flower.

Toriel slowly slid down onto her knees, her hand still covering her mouth. She wanted to cry and to embrace her son, but she knew she couldn’t. The pain would be too much for both of them. Tears slid down her cheeks, silent sobs muffled behind her palm.

Frisk approached the entrance Toriel was hiding behind, Toriel got up. As the child entered the room, Toriel picked her up into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, my child. I had no idea you have to go through this,” she said between labored breaths, tears falling onto Frisk’s coat.

Frisk squeezed Toriel, trying to comfort her, “it’s ok, I’m just sad that you had to see that for yourself. I was hoping you’d never have to find out. I can’t imagine how you feel right now.”

Toriel wiped her eyes, a smile forming on her face. “I’m… I’m ok. Let’s just get you home."  
~~~  
The sound of footsteps on a rock floor echoed.

“Hey Frisk, you’re back early, usually you only come on the weeken-“ Flowey’s words stopped as he turned and saw his parents standing in the entrance.  
“M-mom? Dad?” He said, shocked.

Asgore walked forward and knelt down to look at the Flower closely. “Hello, Asriel, my son.” His smile cracks as tears form in his eyes and slip out, not holding back his cries as he tries to embrace his son, ”It really is you,” he cried. Vines crawled up Asgore’s figure and embraced him, trying to comfort the hysterical King.

“I’m so sorry,” was all that Asgore muttered as he wept, his laments driving Toriel to come forward, her sobs joining the chorus. 

Flowey looked sadly at the two, “I wish you two would never have to see me like this.”

Toriel looked back at the flower, “Asriel, we heard everything about how you ended up like this,” a shaky smiled crawled onto her lips, “We’re just happy knowing that you’re still alive.”

“Yes,” Asgore said as he sniffled, “I know that that wasn’t a proper hug, but it felt good to at least attempt to embrace you. Your mother and I both missed you greatly, and now that we found you, we can at least rest easy.”

“Thank you, thank you both so much,” said the flower, “It was nice to see both of you, but can you please leave. I… I don’t want too- I’m just so tired. I haven’t slept in a while.” He offered a small smile.

The two boss-monsters nodded, and wished him a goodnight. They solemnly walked down the hall, the echo growing fainter and fainter as they walked away.

When the sound finally went away, Flowey started to sob.

A voice came from the door.

“I’m going to find a way to bring you back,” said Frisk, “I swear that I will get you a soul. I will bring you back.”

Before Flowey could respond, she left.

Flowey noticed a piece of paper resting where she stood. He moved over to it. On the page was another group picture, nearly identical to the last one, but this one had him in standing next to Frisk, “Happy Family” written across the top.

“I sure hope so Frisk, I sure hope so.”


End file.
